Pinocchio/II
30px |link=Pinocchio/I |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I 30px |link=Pinocchio/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III Cuprins: I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI -------- ro Meşterul Cireaşă dăruieşte bucata de lemn prietenului său Geppetto, ca să-şi facă o păpuşă cu meşteşug care ştie să joace, să mânuiască sabia şi să se dea tumba. În clipa aceea cineva bătu la uşă. — Intră, îngână tâmplarul, fără să aibă putere să se scoale de jos. en Mastro Antonio gives the piece of wood to his friend Geppetto, who takes it to make himself a Marionette that will dance, fence, and turn somersaults. In that very instant, a loud knock sounded on the door. "Who is there?" said the carpenter, not having an atom of strength left with which to stand up. fr Maître Cerise offre le morceau de bois à son ami Geppetto qui le prend pour se fabriquer une marionnette extraordinaire capable de danser, de tirer l’épée et de faire des sauts périlleux. C’est alors qu’on frappa à la porte. - Entrez – dit le menuisier, sans avoir la force de se relever. de Meister Seppel erhält das Stück Holz Es klopfte an. »Nur zu!« rief der Schreiner; er saß noch immer auf dem Boden. it Maestro Ciliegia regala il pezzo di legno al suo amico Geppetto, il quale lo prende per fabbricarsi un burattino maraviglioso, che sappia ballare, tirar di scherma e fare i salti mortali. In quel punto fu bussato alla porta. — Passate pure, — disse il falegname, senza aver la forza di rizzarsi in piedi. es Maese Cereza regala el pedazo de tronco a su amigo Goro, el cual lo acepta para construir un muñeco maravilloso, que sepa bailar, tirar a las armas y dar saltos mortales. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. - ¡Adelante! - contestó el carpintero con voz débil, asustado y sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie. pt Nisso, bateram à porta. — Pode entrar — disse o marceneiro, sem forças para se pôr de pé. ---------------------- ro Şi iată că intră în prăvălie un unchiaş plăcut la înfăţişare, pe care îl chema Geppetto dar copiii din sat, când îşi puneau în gând să-l necăjească, îi ziceau „Mămăliguţă”, din pricina perucii lui galbene, care semăna foarte mult cu mămăliga. en At the words, the door opened and a dapper little old man came in. His name was Geppetto, but to the boys of the neighborhood he was Polendina, on account of the wig he always wore which was just the color of yellow corn. fr Un petit vieux tout guilleret entra dans l’atelier. Il avait pour nom Geppetto mais les enfants du voisinage, quand ils voulaient le mettre hors de lui, l’appelaient Polenta au motif que sa perruque jaune ressemblait fort à une galette de farine de maïs. de Ein lustiger Alter kam zur Türe herein; es war der Seppel. Von seinem Handwerk hatte er den Namen »Schnefler«, denn er war ein geschickter Holzschnitzer. Die bösen Buben in der Nachbarschaft hießen ihn freilich nur den »Gälfinken«. Seine gelbe Perücke hatte diesen Übernamen verschuldet. it Allora entrò in bottega un vecchietto tutto arzillo, il quale aveva nome Geppetto; ma i ragazzi del vicinato, quando lo volevano far montare su 11tutte le furie, lo chiamavano col soprannome di Polendina, a motivo della sua parrucca gialla, che somigliava moltissimo alla polendina di granturco. es Entonces entró en la tienda un viejecillo muy vivo, que se llamaba maese Goro; pero los chiquillos de la vecindad, para hacerle rabiar, le llamaban maese Fideos, porque su peluca amarilla parecía que estaba hecha con fideos finos. pt Então entrou na oficina um velhinho todo animado. O nome dele era Gepeto, mas, para irritá-lo, os meninos da vizinhança o chamavam de Polentinha, devido à peruca amarela, parecidíssima com polenta. ---------------------- ro Geppetto era tare ţâfnos. Vai şi amar dacă îi zicea cineva „Mămăliguţă”! Se înfuria ca un taur şi nu era chip s-o scoţi la cale cu el. — Bună ziua, meştere Anton, zise Geppetto. — Ce faci aici pe jos? — Învăţ furnicile să socotească. en Geppetto had a very bad temper. Woe to the one who called him Polendina! He became as wild as a beast and no one could soothe him. "Good day, Mastro Antonio," said Geppetto. "What are you doing on the floor?" "I am teaching the ants their A B C's." fr Geppetto était très susceptible. Gare à qui lui donnait de la Polenta ! Il devenait une vraie bête et il n’y avait plus moyen de le tenir. - Bonjour, Maître Antonio – dit Geppetto – Qu’est-ce que vous faites assis par terre ? - J’apprends le calcul aux fourmis. de Der »Schnefler-Seppel« war sehr jähzornig. Gnad' Gott dem, der ihn »Gälfink« nannte. Das machte ihn teufelswild, und im Zorne kannte er sich selbst nicht mehr. »Guten Tag, Meister Toni!« grüßte Seppel artig, »was schaffst du denn auf dem Boden?« »Ich will den Ameisen das ABC beibringen.« it Geppetto era bizzosissimo. Guai a chiamarlo Polendina! Diventava subito una bestia, e non c’era più verso di tenerlo. — Buon giorno, mastr’Antonio, — disse Geppetto. — Che cosa fate costì per terra? — Insegno l’abbaco alle formicole. es Goro tenía un genio de todos los diablos, y además le daba muchísima rabia que le llamasen maese Fideos. ¡Pobre del que se lo dijera! - Buenos días, maese Antonio - dijo al entrar- . ¿Qué hace usted en el suelo? - ¡Ya ve usted! ¡Estoy enseñando Aritmética a las hormigas! pt Gepeto tinha pavio curto. Ai de quem o chamasse Polentinha! Virava logo fera. — Bom-dia, mestre Antônio — disse Gepeto. — O que está fazendo no chão? — Estou ensinando matemática às formigas. ---------------------- ro — Frumoasă petrecere! Dar ce te-aduce pe la mine, cumetre Geppetto? — Ce să m-aducă? Părdalnicele de picioare. Uite ce, meştere Anton, am venit să-ţi cer o favoare. — La porunca dumitale, răspunse tâmplarul, sculându-se în genunchi. en "Good luck to you!" "What brought you here, friend Geppetto?" "My legs. And it may flatter you to know, Mastro Antonio, that I have come to you to beg for a favor." "Here I am, at your service," answered the carpenter, raising himself on to his knees. fr - Grand bien vous fasse ! - Qu’est-ce qui vous amène chez moi, compère Geppetto ? - Mes jambes ! Maître Antonio, je suis venu vous demander une faveur. - Me voici, prêt à vous rendre service – répondit le menuisier en se relevant. de »Ein neuer Beruf! – Guten Erfolg!« »Was bringt dich heute zu mir, Seppel?« »Eine kleine Sorge, Toni; ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. it — Buon pro vi faccia. — Chi vi ha portato da me, compar Geppetto? — Le gambe. Sappiate, mastr’Antonio, che son venuto da voi, per chiedervi un favore. — Eccomi qui, pronto a servirvi, — replicò il falegname rizzandosi su i ginocchi. es - ¡Es una idea feliz! - ¿Qué le trae por aquí, compadre Goro? - ¡Las piernas! Sabrá usted, maese Antonio, que he venido para pedirle un favor. - Pues aquí me tiene dispuesto a servirle - replicó el carpintero. - Esta mañana se me ha ocurrido una idea. - Veamos cuál es. pt — Bom proveito. — O que o trouxe aqui, compadre Gepeto? ---------------------- ro — Azi dimineaţă mi-a trăsnit prin cap o idee. — S-o auzim. — Mi-am pus de gând să-mi fac o păpuşă de lemn; dar o păpuşă cum nu e alta, o păpuşă care să ştie să joace, să mânuiască sabia şi să se dea tumba. Cu păpuşa asta vreau să colind lumea, ca să-mi câştig o bucată de pâine şi o leacă de vin: ce zici? en "This morning a fine idea came to me." "Let's hear it." "I thought of making myself a beautiful wooden Marionette. It must be wonderful, one that will be able to dance, fence, and turn somersaults. With it I intend to go around the world, to earn my crust of bread and cup of wine. What do you think of it?" fr - Ce matin, il m’est venu une idée. - Voyons cela. - J’ai pensé que je pourrais faire une belle marionnette en bois, mais une marionnette extraordinaire capable de danser, de tirer l’épée et de faire des sauts périlleux. Avec elle, je pourrai parcourir le monde en dénichant ici ou là un quignon de pain et un verre de vin. Qu’en dites-vous ? de – Heute früh ist mir ein neuer Gedanke in den Kopf gekommen.« »Laß hören!« sagte der Schreiner und stand vom Boden auf. »Ich möchte mir einen hölzernen Hampelmann schnitzen; denn ich habe eine neue Art erfunden, den Zauberhampel. Fechten und seiltanzen muß er mir lernen. Dann reise ich mit ihm durch die Welt und verdiene mein Brot. – Was meinst du dazu, Toni?« it — Stamani m’è piovuta nel cervello un’idea. — Sentiamola. — Ho pensato di fabbricarmi da me un bel burattino di legno: ma un burattino maraviglioso, che sappia ballare, tirar di scherma e fare i salti mortali. Con questo burattino voglio girare il mondo, per buscarmi un tozzo di pane e un bicchier di vino: che ve ne pare? es - He pensado hacer un magnifico muñeco de madera; pero ha de ser un muñeco maravilloso, que sepa bailar, tirar a las armas y dar saltos mortales. Con este muñeco me dedicaré a correr por el mundo para ganarme un pedazo de pan y... un traguillo de vino. ¡Eh! ¿Qué le pareceí? pt — As pernas. Mestre Antônio. Hoje de manhã, pensei em fabricar uma linda marionete que saiba dançar e dar saltos mortais. Com essa marionete quero rodar o mundo, para conseguir um pedaço de pão e um copo de vinho. ---------------------- ro — Bravo, „Mămăliguţă”! Strigă glasul cel piţigăiat, care nu se ştia de unde vine. Când a auzit că i se zice „Mămăliguţă”, cumătrul Geppetto, de turbăciune se făcu roşu ca un ardei şi întorcându-se către tâmplar, îi strigă înfuriat: en "Bravo, Polendina!" cried the same tiny voice which came from no one knew where. On hearing himself called Polendina, Mastro Geppetto turned the color of a red pepper and, facing the carpenter, said to him angrily: fr - Bravo Polenta ! cria la petite voix, celle qui sortait on ne sait d’où. A s’entendre appelé ainsi, Geppetto devint rouge comme une pivoine et, fou de rage, se tourna vers le menuisier : de »Sehr gut, Gälfink!« kreischte ein feines Stimmchen. Seppel hörte »Gälfink«, ward vor Zorn rot wie eine Himbeere und fuhr den Schreiner wütend an: it — Bravo Polendina! — gridò la solita vocina, che non si capiva di dove uscisse. 12A sentirsi chiamar Polendina, compar Geppetto diventò rosso come un peperone dalla bizza, e voltandosi verso il falegname, gli disse imbestialito: es - ¡Bravo, maese Fideos! - gritó aquélla vocecita que no se sabía de dónde salía. Al oírse llamar maese Fideos, el compadre Goro se puso rojo como una guindilla, y volviéndose hacia el carpintero, le dijo encolerizado: pt — Bravo, Polentinha! — gritou aquela mesma vozinha que não se entendia de onde saísse. Compadre Gepeto ficou vermelho de raiva e, voltando-se para o marceneiro, disse enfurecido: ---------------------- ro — De ce-ţi baţi joc de mine? — Cine, eu? — Pentru ce mi-ai zis „Mămăliguţă”? — Nu ţi-am zis eu. — D-apoi cine, eu? Dumneata mi-ai zis. en "Why do you insult me?" "Who is insulting you?" "You called me Polendina." "I did not." "I suppose you think I did! Yet I KNOW it was you." fr - Pourquoi m’offensez-vous ? - Qui donc vous a offensé ? - Vous m’avez appelé Polenta !... - Mais ce n’est pas moi. - Ben voyons ! Ce serait moi, par hasard ! Moi, je dis que c’est vous. de »Warum sagst du mir eine Grobheit?« »Wer?« – »Du! – Gälfink hast du mich geheißen!« »Aber ich nicht!« »Wer denn? vielleicht ich selber? – Lüg nicht! – Du hast's gesagt!« it — Perchè mi offendete? — Chi vi offende? — Mi avete detto Polendina! — Non sono stato io. — Sta’ un po’ a vedere che sarò stato io! Io dico che siete stato voi. es - ¿Por qué me insulta usted? - ¿Quién le insulta? - ¡Me ha llamado usted Fideos! - ¡Yo no he sido! - ¡Si le parece, pondremos que he sido yo! ¡Digo y repito que ha rido usted! pt — Chamou-me de Polentinha!... — Não fui eu. — Vai ver então que fui eu! Pois eu digo que foi o senhor. ---------------------- ro — Ba nu! — Ba da! — Ba nu! — Ba da! Şi aprinzându-se din ce în ce mai tare, trecură de la vorbe la fapte şi înşfăcându-se unul pe altul, s-au zgâriat cu unghiile, s-au muşcat cu dinţii, sau păruit în lege. en "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" And growing angrier each moment, they went from words to blows, and finally began to scratch and bite and slap each other. fr - Non ! - Si ! - Non ! - Si ! S’échauffant de plus en plus, ils passèrent des paroles aux actes. Ils s’agrippèrent, se chiffonnèrent, se griffèrent et se mordirent. de »Nein!« »Doch!« »Nein!!« »Doch!!« Immer hitziger wird der Streit. Mit Worten ist ihr Zorn nicht mehr zufrieden: schon packen sie sich an den Kitteln; der eine schlägt, der andere beißt; jetzt ringen sie miteinander auf dem Boden; jetzt schnellen sie beide auf und lassen einander los. it — No! — Sì! — No! — Sì! — E riscaldandosi sempre più, vennero dalle parole ai fatti, e acciuffatisi fra di loro, si graffiarono, si morsero e si sbertucciarono. es - ¡No! - ¡Sí! Y furiosos los dos, pararon de las palabras a los hechos, y agarrándose con furia se arañaron, se mordieron, se tiraron del pelo... Se pusieron hechos una lástima. pt — Não! — Sim! Esquentando-se cada vez mais, passaram das palavras aos atos e se agarraram, se unharam, se amarrotaram. ---------------------- ro Când s-a isprăvit chelfăneala, meşterul Anton se pomeni cu peruca galbenă a lui Geppetto în mână, iar Geppetto băgă de seamă că ţine în gură peruca cârlionţată a tâmplarului. — Dă-mi înapoi peruca! Strigă meşterul Anton. — Dă-mi-o şi tu pe a mea şi să facem pace. en When the fight was over, Mastro Antonio had Geppetto's yellow wig in his hands and Geppetto found the carpenter's curly wig in his mouth. "Give me back my wig!" shouted Mastro Antonio in a surly voice. "You return mine and we'll be friends." fr Le combat fini, Maître Antonio avait dans les mains la moumoute de Geppetto et Geppetto se rendit compte qu’il avait entre ses dents la perruque grise du menuisier. - Donne-moi ma perruque ! – cria Maître Antonio - Et toi, rends-moi la mienne et faisons la paix. de Zwei Siegern gleich stehen sie da, einer stolzer wie der andere. Der Schnefler zerknittert Tonis Zipfelmütze in seiner Faust; Meister Pflaum aber schwingt als Siegesfahne den künstlichen Haarwuchs des »Gälfinken«. Eine Zeitlang schauen sie sich triumphierend an; dann sagt der Schreiner: »Gib mir meine Mütze her!« »Wenn du mir meine Perücke gibst.« it Finito il combattimento, mastr’Antonio si trovò fra le mani la parrucca gialla di Geppetto, e Geppetto si accòrse di avere in bocca la parrucca brizzolata del falegname. — Rendimi la mia parrucca! — gridò mastr’Antonio. — E tu rendimi la mia, e rifacciamo la pace. — es Cuando terminó la batalla, maese Antonio se encontró con la peluca amarilla de Goro en las manos, y Goro tenía en la boca la peluca gris del carpintero. - ¡Dame mi peluca! - gritó maese Antonio. - ¡Dame tú la mía, y hagamos las paces! pt Acabado o combate, mestre Antônio viu-se com a peruca amarela de Gepeto nas mãos, e Gepeto percebeu que tinha entre os dentes a peruca grisalha do marceneiro. — Devolva a minha peruca! — gritou mestre Antônio. — E você devolva a minha. E façamos as pazes. ---------------------- ro Şi amândoi unchiaşii, după ce fiecare şi-a luat peruca, îşi strânseră mâinile, jurându-şi prietenie unul altuia, pentru toată viaţa. — Şi cum spuneai, cumetre Geppetto începu tâmplarul în semn de pace cu ce pot să te slujesc? en The two little old men, each with his own wig back on his own head, shook hands and swore to be good friends for the rest of their lives. "Well then, Mastro Geppetto," said the carpenter, to show he bore him no ill will, "what is it you want?" fr Chacun ayant repris sa perruque, les deux petits vieux se serrèrent la main et jurèrent de rester bons amis pour la vie entière. - Donc, compère Geppetto – dit le menuisier pour sceller la paix retrouvée – que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable? de Lachend tauschten die beiden Alten ihre Beute aus, gaben einander die Hand und versprachen treu und fest, nie mehr zu raufen, sondern stets gute Freunde zu bleiben. »Nun denn, lieber Seppel«, fing der Schreiner an, »womit kann ich dir dienen?« – it I due vecchietti, dopo aver ripreso ognuno di loro la propria parrucca, si strinsero la mano e giurarono di rimanere buoni amici per tutta la vita. — Dunque, compar Geppetto, — disse il 13falegname in segno di pace fatta — qual è il piacere che volete da me? es Los dos viejecillos se entregaron las pelucas y se dieron las manos, prometiendo solemnemente ser buenos amigos toda la vida. - Conque vamos a ver qué favor es el que tiene que pedirme, compadre Goro - dijo el maestro carpintero como muestra de que la paz estaba consolidada. pt Os dois velhinhos se apertaram as mãos e juraram continuar bons amigos para o resto da vida. Mestre Antônio, todo contente, foi buscar aquele pedaço de madeira que lhe havia dado tantos sustos. ---------------------- ro — Mi-ar trebui o bucată de lemn din care să-mi fac păpuşa mi-o dai? Meşterul Anton, uimit de mulţumire, se repezi numai decât să ia de pe laviţă bucata cea de lemn, care îi pricinuise atâta frică. Dar când fu s-o dea prietenului său, bucata de lemn se zvârcoli deodată şi alunecându-i din mâini, trase o lovitură zdravănă în ţurloaiele bietului Geppetto. en "I want a piece of wood to make a Marionette. Will you give it to me?" Mastro Antonio, very glad indeed, went immediately to his bench to get the piece of wood which had frightened him so much. But as he was about to give it to his friend, with a violent jerk it slipped out of his hands and hit against poor Geppetto's thin legs. fr - Il me faudrait du bois pour fabriquer ma marionnette. Tout content, le menuisier fila prendre sur l’établi le bout de bois qui lui avait fait si peur. Mais comme il s’apprêtait à le remettre à son ami, le bout de bois se dégagea d’une violente secousse, lui échappa des mains et alla frapper durement les tibias du pauvre Geppetto. de »Ich suche ein Stück Holz für meinen Hampelmann; hast du ein passendes?« Toni nahm das Scheit von der Hobelbank, das ihm so viel Angst eingejagt hatte, und wollte es dem Freunde in die Hand geben. Wupp!! – Das Scheit schnellt dem guten Meister Pflaum aus der Hand, überschlägt sich und versetzt dem armen Seppel einen derben Hieb auf die harten Knochen seiner Schienbeine. it — Vorrei un po’ di legno per fabbricare il mio burattino; me lo date? Mastr’Antonio, tutto contento, andò subito a prendere sul banco quel pezzo del legno che era stato cagione a lui di tante paure. Ma quando fu lì per consegnarlo all’amico, il pezzo di legno dette uno scossone, e sgusciandogli violentemente dalle mani, andò a battere con forza negli stinchi impresciuttiti del povero Geppetto. es - Quisiera un poco de madera para hacer ese muñeco de que le he hablado. ¿Puede usted dármela? Maese Antonio. contentísimo, se apresuró a coger aquel leño que le habia hecho pasar tan mal rato. Pero. cuando iba a entregárselo a su amigo dio el leño una fuerte sacudida y se le escapó de las manos, yendo a dar un palo tremendo en las esmirriadas pantorrillas del compadre Goro. pt Mas o pedaço de madeira deu uma sacudidela e foi bater com força nas canelas do pobre Gepeto. ---------------------- ro — Ah! Aşa ştii dumneata, meştere Anton, să-ţi dăruieşti lucrurile? M-ai cotonogit! — Îţi jur că nu e vina mea! — Nu cumva o fi a mea! en "Ah! Is this the gentle way, Mastro Antonio, in which you make your gifts? You have made me almost lame!" "I swear to you I did not do it!" "It was I, of course!" fr - Eh bien, Maître Antonio, voilà une jolie manière de faire des cadeaux ! Vous m’avez quasiment estropié ! - Mais je vous jure que ce n’est pas moi ! - Alors, c’est moi ! de »Au!! – au!! – So, Toni! – Ist das die Freundschaft? Die Beine hast du mir halb abgeschlagen! – Au!« »Ich habe es nicht getan; du kannst es mir glauben.« »Dann bin ich es wieder selbst gewesen!« it — Ah! gli è con questo bel garbo, mastr’Antonio, che voi regalate la vostra roba? M’avete quasi azzoppito!... — Vi giuro che non sono stato io! — Allora sarò stato io!... es - ¡Ay! ¿Tan amablemente regala usted las cosas, maese Antonio? ¡Por poco me deja usted cojo! - ¡Pero si no he sido yo! - ¡Y dale! ¡Habré sido yo entonces! pt — Ah! É com essa delicadeza, mestre Antônio, que o senhor dá um presente? Quase me aleijou!... — Juro que não fui eu! A culpa é todinha desse pedaço de madeira... ---------------------- ro — Vina e a blestematului ăstuia de lemn… — Ştiu că e a lemnului dar dumneata mi l-ai aruncat peste picioare! — Nu ţi l-am aruncat eu! — Mincinosule! en "It's the fault of this piece of wood." "You're right; but remember you were the one to throw it at my legs." "I did not throw it!" "Liar!" fr - C’est la faute de ce bout de bois - Je vois bien que c’est du bois, mais c’est vous qui me l’avez envoyé dans les jambes ! - Moi, je n’ai rien envoyé ! - Menteur ! de »Das Holzscheit war's.« »Rede nicht so einfältig! Du hast es mir an die Beine geschlagen!« »Es ist nicht wahr!« »Verlogener Kerl!« it — La colpa è tutta di questo legno.... — Lo so che è del legno: ma siete voi che me l’avete tirato nelle gambe! — Io non ve l’ho tirato! — Bugiardo! es - ¡No, si la culpa la tiene este demonio de leño! - Ya lo sé que ha sido el leño; pero, ¿quien me lo ha tirado a las piernas, sino usted? - Le digo a usted que yo no lo he tirado. - ¡Embustero! pt — Eu sei que é da madeira, mas foi o senhor que a atirou nas minhas canelas! — Mas eu não atirei! — Mentiroso! ---------------------- ro — Geppetto, nu mă batjocori, c-acuma îţi zic „Mămăliguţă”. — Strigoiule! — Mămăliguţă! — Vită încălţată! — Mămăliguţă! — Maimuţoiul dracului! — Mămăliguţă! en "Geppetto, do not insult me or I shall call you Polendina." "Idiot." "Polendina!" "Donkey!" "Polendina!" "Ugly monkey!" "Polendina!" fr - Geppetto, ne m’offensez pas, sinon je vous appelle Polenta ! - Espèce d’âne ! - Polenta ! - Imbécile ! - Polenta ! - Macaque ! - Polenta ! de »Seppel, keine Unarten! – Sonst heiße ich dich Gälfink.« »Esel!« »Gälfink!« »Ochs!« »Gälfink!« »Dummer Affe!« »Gälfink!« it — Geppetto, non mi offendete: se no vi chiamo Polendina!... — Asino! — Polendina! — Somaro! — Polendina! 14— Brutto scimmiotto! — Polendina! — es - ¡Goro, no me insulte usted, o le llamo Fideos! - ¡Borrico! - ¡Fideos! - ¡Hipopótamo! - ¡Fideos! - ¡Orangután! - ¡Fideos! pt — Gepeto, não me ofenda, senão lhe chamo de Polentinha!... — Asno! — Polentinha! — Macaco horroroso! — Polentinha! ---------------------- ro Când a auzit că-i zice „Mămăliguţă” pentru a treia oară, lui Geppetto i se făcu negru înaintea ochilor, se aruncă asupra tâmplarului şi o nouă păruială, mai zdravănă ca cea dintâi, se încinse între dânşii. en On hearing himself called Polendina for the third time, Geppetto lost his head with rage and threw himself upon the carpenter. Then and there they gave each other a sound thrashing. fr Trois fois Polenta, c’était une de trop. Geppetto se jeta sur le menuisier et ils s’étripèrent de nouveau. de Dreimal »Gälfink«, das war für Seppel zu viel. Es ging ihm Hören und Sehen aus, er stürzte auf den Schreiner los, und der Kampf entbrannte hitziger als zuvor. it A sentirsi chiamar Polendina per la terza volta, Geppetto perse il lume degli occhi, si avventò sul falegname e lì se ne dettero un sacco e una sporta. es Al oírse llamar fideos por tercera vez perdió Goro los estribos, se arrojó sobre el carpintero, y de nuevo se obsequiaron con una colección de coscorrones, pellizcos y arañazos. pt Gepeto não se conteve e se atirou sobre o marceneiro. E aí se moeram de pancadas. ---------------------- ro După ce s-au săturat bine de trânteală, meşterul Anton se pomeni cu două zgârieturi de-a lungul nasului, iar celălalt cu doi nasturi lipsă la jiletcă. en After this fight, Mastro Antonio had two more scratches on his nose, and Geppetto had two buttons missing from his coat. fr La bataille terminée, Maître Antonio se retrouva avec deux griffures de plus sur le nez, l’autre avec deux boutons de moins à sa vareuse. de Schließlich hatte der Schreiner-Toni zwei rote Kratzer mehr auf seiner blauen Pflaumennase; dem Seppel aber fehlten zwei weitere Knöpfe an der Weste. it A battaglia finita, mastr’Antonio si trovò due graffi di più sul naso, e quell’altro due bottoni di meno al giubbetto. es Al terminar la batalla maese Antonio se encontró con dos arañazos más en la nariz, y Goro con dos botones menos en el chaleco. pt Finda a batalha, mestre Antônio estava com dois arranhões a mais no nariz, e o outro com dois botões a menos no colete. ---------------------- ro Socoteala astfel făcută, îşi strânseră mâinile, jurându-şi din nou prietenie pentru toată unul altuia, viaţa. Apoi Geppetto îşi luă la subţioară bucata de lemn şi mulţumind meşterului Anton, se întoarse şchiopătând acasă. en Thus having settled their accounts, they shook hands and swore to be good friends for the rest of their lives. Then Geppetto took the fine piece of wood, thanked Mastro Antonio, and limped away toward home. fr Leurs comptes réglés, ils se serrèrent la main et jurèrent de rester bons amis la vie entière. Sur ce, Geppetto prit le fameux morceau de bois et, après avoir remercié le menuisier, rentra chez lui en boitillant. de – Ihre Rechnung war damit ausgeglichen; sie drückten einander die Hand und gelobten sich aufs neue ewige Freundschaft. Seppel nahm sein Holzscheit, dankte dem guten Meister Pflaum, und obgleich ihn sein Bein noch schmerzte, hinkte er doch fröhlich nach Hause. it Pareggiati in questo modo i loro conti, si strinsero la mano e giurarono di rimanere buoni amici per tutta la vita. Intanto Geppetto prese con sè il suo bravo pezzo di legno, e ringraziato mastr’Antonio, se ne tornò zoppicando a casa. es Arregladas así sus cuentas, se estrecharon las manos y otra vez se ofrecieron indestructible amistad para toda la vida. Hecho lo cual, Goro tomó bajo el brazo el famoso leño, y dando las gracias a maese Antonio, se marchó cojeando a su casa. pt Empatadas assim as contas, deram-se as mãos e juraram continuar bons amigos para o resto da vida. Gepeto pegou seu belo pedaço de madeira e, agradecendo a mestre Antônio, voltou mancando para casa. 30px |link=Pinocchio/I |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I 30px |link=Pinocchio/III |alt=Înainte |Capitolul III Cuprins: I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI